


Colder Than You Know

by Shawarmerei (livefromarkham)



Series: The Avengers/Dresdenverse Crossover Compilation [1]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dresdenverse, And Also By The Realization That Faerie!Asgardians Was A Really Fucking Good Idea, Clint's Still A Mortal Goddamn It, Faerie!Asgardians, I haven't decided yet, I'm Done Tagging Now, M/M, Mentions of Seelie!Thor, Or A Really Bad Idea, This Was Inspired By Me Realizing He And Kincaid Were Basically The Same Person, Unseelie!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefromarkham/pseuds/Shawarmerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clint makes a deal with the devil. Figuratively speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DonRicci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/gifts).



Barton opened his apartment door, weary as ever, looking to collapse on the couch and sleep like the dead. It had been a long day, far too long a day for him to put up with an Unseelie on his sofa. Thor’s brother stared at him coolly, a slight smirk upon his lips. He knew the Winter Court faerie’s visage perhaps a little too well: dark hair reaching his shoulders, piercing green eyes, tall and thin, and pale as snow. His long fingers drummed on the armrest, gangly legs unfolded in front of him and perched on the coffee table. His green and black clothing looked silky and comfortable, the gold accents suggesting an element of regality that Clint suspected did not belong on this particular being. His right hand’s fingers rested tentatively on his lips, and he waited several moments before speaking.

“My brother has informed me you are in need of my aid.”

“I’d like to talk to you about making a deal,” Clint replied, dropping his quiver on the coffee table near the faerie’s feet. “And I know how much your people love making deals.”

The man smiled at him. “I do love a good bargain. What might you be suggesting?”

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair, sighing and muttering something under his breath about home invasion as he deposited the rest of his equipment on the table and plopped down on the couch. “As you know, since you are the brother that keeps up with Court politics, I am not exactly in Summer’s good graces right now. I have been accused of some… incidents that have happened with their lady.”

“You would have me play diplomat.”

“No.” Clint stood up, as if he had abruptly remembered something. Reaching into his fridge, he grabbed a soda and staggered back over to the couch. “I would have you give me peace of mind.”

“And how might I do that?” He stretched out like a feline in a sunbeam. “I believe you would find my methods to be unsavory.”

“You guard me from your kind while I sleep is how,” he retorted, opening his soda and taking a long drink from it. “I haven’t been able to get much rest lately because of a combination of paranoia and assassination attempts. I would appreciate it if you would be willing to look out for me at night.” He looked over at the faerie. “You don’t have to do much. Most of it will probably be just hanging out in my bedroom in the dark. But you have to promise me that you aren’t going to try anything to get me captured by anyone, nor will you send in your own minions. You won’t just stand by and watch as I get hurt. You’ll actively try to protect me from the time I get home or fall asleep, whichever comes first, until I’m awake enough to dismiss you for the day. Coherently.”

“This is certainly a complicated request. What might you be offering in exchange for such protection? I am very busy, after all. I cannot be bothered for such things if you do not have something equally valuable to give.”

“Myself,” Clint responded simply. The Unseelie’s head snapped toward him. “What?” he asked, his eyes narrowing. His eyes were cold, colder than Clint could have ever imagined. They were cruel, distant, even alien, and he was certain that the other hadn't quite understood.

“For as long as I need protection, I will allow you to state one action per day that I have to take. Minor actions only, but they roll over from day to day. So if you don’t order me to do anything one day, the next day you have two. This has conditions too.” The faerie’s stare was boring into him, the green eyes meeting his grey-blue. “You can’t order me to do anything that is self-destructive. Killing someone for you is worth at least a week’s worth of actions. And you can’t give this service to anyone else. It stays between us.”

“Is that all? I must only protect you in order to receive the service of the dangerous Clint Barton?” He smiled, and a shiver ran down Clint’s body. “It’s all I can think of. But just know that if you try and pull something, Thor will beat the shit out of you.”

“Oh, I am aware.” He laughed, his grin curling up and creating a very devious look on his face. “Do we have a bargain?”

Clint licked his lips and sighed. “Yes. We have a bargain.”

“Then I will bid you adieu until nightfall, unless you did not plan to go out again.”

“Nah. You’ve got a couple of hours to sort things out.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Be back by eight.”

As Clint put his head in his hands and instantly regretted his decision, the Winter Court faerie Loki Laufeyson sauntered out the door.


End file.
